Intravascular catheters are currently utilized in a wide variety of minimally invasive or percutaneous medical procedures. Generally, an intravascular catheter enables a physician to remotely perform a medical procedure by inserting the catheter into the vascular system of the patient at an easily accessible location and navigating the tip of the catheter to a desirable target site. By this method, virtually any target site in the patient's vascular system may be remotely accessed.
Typically, a percutaneous procedure begins with the step of inserting a distal portion of the catheter into the patient's vasculature at a convenient location. Once the distal portion of the catheter has entered the patient's vascular system the physician may urge the distal tip forward by applying longitudinal forces to the proximal portion of the catheter. Frequently the path taken by a catheter through the vascular system is tortuous, requiring the catheter to change direction frequently. While advancing the catheter through the tortuous path of the patient's vasculature, the physician must steer the distal end of the catheter. During a percutaneous procedure, the physician typically is not able to manipulate the distal portion of the catheter directly. For this reason, physicians typically must steer the distal end of the catheter by applying torsional forces to the proximal portion of the catheter.
Injection catheters are a type of catheter which may be used to inject therapeutic or diagnostic agents into various target tissues within the human body. An advantage of injection catheters is that the target tissue may be accessed utilizing minimally invasive surgical techniques. As with other types of catheters, the physician typically is not able to manipulate the distal portion of an injection catheter directly.
In many applications the target tissue is within a wall of an organ such as the stomach or the heart. When the target tissue is within the wall of an organ it is often desirable to inject the therapeutic or diagnostic agent into the tissue proximate the center of the organ wall. If the needle of the injection catheter inadvertently passes through the wall, the therapeutic or diagnostic agents dispensed from the distal end of the needle will not be effectively delivered to the target tissue. Wall thickness may vary from organ to organ. Additionally, wall thickness may vary within one organ.
One example of a medical procedure involving the delivery of a therapeutic and/or diagnostic agent to a targeted portion of a patient's body is the treatment of esophageal varices. This is a condition in which blood vessels of the esophagus are enlarged and may potentially burst. For such a procedure, a therapeutic agent is injected into the varix. When treating an esophageal varix, the agent may be a coagulant such as sodium morrhuate. When a coagulant is injected into a varix, it causes it to occlude. An injection catheter may be used to deliver the therapeutic agent in order to minimize the invasive nature of the procedure.
In a similar procedure, an injection catheter may be utilized in the treatment of ulcers in the stomach lining. With such treatment, an injection catheter may be used to deliver drugs such as sclerosing or vasoconstrictive agents. These drugs typically clot or occlude the bleeding tissue to stop bleeding or to reduce the possibility of a blood vessel bursting.
Injection catheters may also be used to inject therapeutic or diagnostic agents into the heart. Examples of agents delivered to the heart include genes, proteins, or drugs. In the case of injecting a therapeutic agent into the heart, 27 or 28 gauge needles are generally used to inject solutions carrying genes, proteins, or drugs directly into the myocardium. A typical volume of an agent delivered to an injection site is about 100 microliters.
Therapeutic and diagnostic agents may be delivered to a portion of the heart as part of a percutaneous myocardial revascularization (PMR) procedure. PMR is a procedure which is aimed at assuring that the heart is properly oxygenated. Assuring that the heart muscle is adequately supplied with oxygen is critical to sustaining the life of a patient. To receive an adequate supply of oxygen, the heart muscle must be well perfused with blood. In a healthy heart, blood perfusion is accomplished with a system of blood vessels and capillaries. However, it is common for the blood vessels to become occluded (blocked) or stenotic (narrowed). A stenosis may be formed by an atheroma which is typically a harder, calcified substance which forms on the walls of a blood vessel.
Historically, individual stenotic lesions have been treated with a number of medical procedures including coronary bypass surgery, angioplasty, and atherectomy. Coronary bypass surgery typically involves utilizing vascular tissue from another part of the patient's body to construct a shunt around the obstructed vessel. Angioplasty techniques such as percutaneous transluminal angioplasty (PTA) and percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) are relatively non-invasive methods of treating a stenotic lesion. These angioplasty techniques typically involve the use of a guidewire and a balloon catheter. In these procedures, a balloon catheter is advanced over a guidewire such that the balloon is positioned proximate a restriction in a diseased vessel. The balloon is then inflated and the restriction in the vessel is opened. A third technique which may be used to treat a stenotic lesion is atherectomy. During an atherectomy procedure, the stenotic lesion is mechanically cut or abraded away from the blood vessel wall.
Coronary by-pass, angioplasty, and atherectomy procedures have all been found effective in treating individual stenotic lesions in relatively large blood vessels. However, the heart muscle is perfused with blood through a network of small vessels and capillaries. In some cases, a large number of stenotic lesions may occur in a large number of locations throughout this network of small blood vessels and capillaries. The tortuous path and small diameter of these blood vessels limit access to the stenotic lesions. The sheer number and small size of these stenotic lesions make techniques such as cardiovascular by-pass surgery, angioplasty, and atherectomy impractical.
When techniques which treat individual lesions are not practical percutaneous myocardial revascularization (PMR) may be used to improve the oxygenation of the myocardial tissue. A PMR procedure generally involves the creation of holes, craters or channels directly into the myocardium of the heart. In a typical PMR procedure, these holes are created using radio frequency energy delivered by a catheter having one or more electrodes near its distal end. After the wound has been created, therapeutic agents are sometimes ejected into the heart chamber from the distal end of a catheter.
Positive clinical results have been demonstrated in human patients receiving PMR treatments. These results are believed to be caused in part by blood flowing within a heart chamber through channels in myocardial tissue formed by PMR. Increased blood flow to the myocardium is also believed to be caused in part by the healing response to wound formation. Specifically, the formation of new blood vessels is believed to occur in response to the newly created wound. This response is sometimes referred to as angiogenesis. After the wound has been created, therapeutic agents which are intended to promote angiogenesis are sometimes ejected into the heart chamber. A limitation of this procedure is that the therapeutic agent may be quickly carried away by the flow of blood through the heart.
In addition to promoting increased blood flow, it is also believed that PMR improves a patient's condition through denervation. Denervation is the elimination of nerves. The creation of wounds during a PMR procedure results in the elimination of nerve endings which were previously sending pain signals to the brain as a result of hibernating tissue.